Moments In The Wind
by IT'S NO USE I'M OUTTA USE
Summary: A collection of oneshots revolving around the relationships of Sonic and Amy, Shadow and Maria, Silver and Blaze, Knuckles and Rouge, and Tails and Cream. You will be able to have a glimpse of precious moments between each of these pairs ranging from tender and loving gazes to hilarious times and perhaps a pang of tragedy. Sonamy, Shadaria, Silvaze, Knuxouge, Tailream.
1. SuperWoman

**A/N:** Gomen...I've barely updated ahaha. You all must be mad at me ne? Well, fear not! I have decided that if I get small amounts of free time, I'll use it to not only drabble some paragraphs on the pending chapters, but also mini oneshots for my OTPs: SonicXAmy, ShadowXMaria, SilverXBlaze, TailsXCream, KnucklesXRouge and VectorXVanilla xD This one is a sonamy one! Remember, some may be loooong, some may be shooooort! You can request all ya want but I'm most likely either gonna type up my own thing or listen to quite a few. Enjoy minna~

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS! BUT IF I DID, I WOULD BE LIKE SO RICH AND FAMOUS AND ALL THAT. OKAY!?

* * *

 **Ages: (Takes place after Runners)**

Sonic - 15 years  
Amy - 12 years  
Tails - 8 years  
Knuckles - 16 years

* * *

~(x)~

* * *

(Earlier)

 _"Phew! Wait a go team! Once again, we beat that Egghead," Sonic chirped as he struck a pose on the remains of the demolished contraption that they all just defeated. Though, as usual, Eggman escaped with a pout and it would only be a matter of days before he comes back with another robot. However: "That one was a tough cookie-" Sonic dramatically fell on his bottom and dangled his legs on the heap with a sigh._  
 _"You don't say. They're getting stronger and stronger as the days go on." Knuckles clenched and unclenched his fist before stretching his arms with a growl._  
 _"Aww, is poor Knuckles unable to handle the real stuff now? I wonder what Miss Batty would say,"_  
 _"First of all, shut up! Second, if I were you, I'd take these small details into consideration. Don't come crying to me if you break a leg later on during a fight with that stupid Eggman."_

 _Though, just like he usually does, Sonic shrugged off Knuckles' warning. "Hey, you're talking to the fastest thing alive. No fatty is gonna be able to keep up to even touch my lovely fur let alone break my bones. Besides, the stronger he gets, the more fun the battle gets and the stronger I get!" His grin then faltered down as Knuckles shot a stern look._  
 _"Fine you can just waltz around when you're solo but that kind of behaviour will endanger the rest of the team. Haven't you thought about Tails or Amy? They both took quite a hit back there."_

 _All the giddiness was wiped away from Sonic's face and was replaced with confusion._

 _"Wha-what? When did that happen?" He jumped off the pile of scrap and was in Knuckles' face within a millisecond. "Are they alright? I'm pretty sure that nothing too bad must've happened." Sonic tried to reassure Knuckles but through his words, it was visible that he was trying to reassure himself._  
 _"You can go ask Tails, look, he's coming over here."_

 _Just like the guardian said, the kitsune was already a few meters away in the air before he landed in front of both the older mobians. Usually, they'd high five each other or exchange words at this point but Sonic's lips were glued shut at his younger brother's appearance. Tails' head was wrapped with a bandage and a few specks of blood was seeping through it. A couple of bruises dotted under his usually bright golden fur and arms was full of scratches._

 _This was abnormal. Completely abnormal. Sonic's expression juxtaposed with Tails' warm smile when he was relieved that his older friends took down the heaps of junk._  
 _"Chaos Tails...you look terrible." The speed demon managed to utter out while the fox-boy frowned in response. "I'm so sorry for not being there-"_

 _"It's okay! Really. The plane Amy and I were on got shot and we both crashed onto the land," Sonic's eyes widened as he realised what that explosion was back then "Somehow, as usual, Amy had a trick up her sleeves and used her hammer to propel us both out of the plane so we didn't incinerate. But, while I landed on the grass quickly using my momentum, the explosion threw Amy further away and she took a much harder hit at high speed." Guilt was now flooding Sonic's heart "Despite that, I think she's some kind of superwoman! Not only did Amy get back up, she treated my wounds first and she was in a much worse shape."_

 _"Tails." Sonic interrupted "Where is she now? Shouldn't she have come with you?"_  
 _"I told her to come with me but she said that she had to go somewhere and she ran away BACKWARDS and weirdly." Sonic and Knuckles raised a brow at this. Although Amy was known to be a little crazy at times, this behaviour was rather unexpected. "She went the same direction she normally goes on for her strolls."_  
 _"I'll go check on her-" Before Sonic could speed off, Tails grabbed his arm._

 _"Wait! Take the first aid kit with you. I think she's going through a bit of agony." Sonic took the equipment with gratitude and ran off leaving his two comrades in the dust._

 _"Tails, was she bleeding?" Tails froze as soon as Knuckles' spoke and lowered his head. He looked up to face the guardian and his eyes glistened with oncoming tears._  
 _"I saw blood dripping behind her Knu-Knuckles...I think she's hurting really bad..."_

~(x)~

"Oh my God...Ames..."

Amy stopped what she was doing and her eyes widened fearfully at the sight of her hero behind her. She thought that if she were to quickly slip away to somewhere isolated and clean up her wounds there, everything would be fine. Unfortunately, she underestimated the seriousness of her injuries and the danger she was in. She mentally face palmed herself for not going to her house instead even though she lacked a lot of energy.

Sonic rushed towards her so that they were face to face and gripped her shoulders firmly, but not firm enough to hurt her. Her appearance at the front was just as bad as Tails but that was not what shocked Sonic.  
"T-Turn around." He ordered.  
"Sonic, I-I'm fine, honestly-" Her voice was visibly faint and cracked but she was still interrupted.  
"Just do it!"

Not waiting for her response, Sonic twisted her body so that her back was facing him and he finally got a horrendous view of her injuries. The back of her head was coated with fresh blood and her back was full of deep gashes. In one of the deep scratches, a thin, sharp metal piece was jabbed in there. Sonic may lack the general knowledge of a nurse but he has the necessary intellect to know the boundaries between dangerous and minor.

If he doesn't get that metal out, she could get infected and her condition would worsen into a deeper matter that could possibly put her into a life and death situation. Meanwhile, Amy was shivering in his hold and many thoughts swam through her head, especially of what Sonic would do next. Would he yell at her? Would he suspend her from going on any more missions? Worse, would he disallow any contact between him and her to ensure her safety?  
"You idiot..." Sonic mumbled but then snapped back to the his mission. Treat Amy's injuries.

With a deep sigh, Sonic regained focus. "Amy, I need you to sit down and relax, I've to get that sharp thing outta your back." Amy's breath got hitched in her throat. So that's what was causing her whole body to ache in the first place?  
"I thought it was a bone or something at first," Amy mused to herself but that was mainly to console her mind. Sonic was now here, everything will be alright. Just like it always does.

"If that were to be true, I'd have dragged your butt to the hospital." Sonic was deadpan serious. "You're lucky that I found you on times...now sit down." Amy nodded and bent her legs slowly only to jerk back up and hiss in pain.  
"Erm...can you help me...er..." Usually, Amy wouldn't hesitate to ask a favour for Sonic unless it's something serious. Her lover glanced at her legs to see dark bruises staining her usually fair fur only to wince and mentally beat himself up for not being there for her.

"Hold on to me." Sonic carefully lead her backwards so that her side was leaning on his chest and allowed her to wrap her arms around his invisible neck. As if she was made of glass, Sonic lifted her up bridal style ensuring that his arm was on her lower back and didn't make contact with the wounds. However, she whimpered in pain and bit her bottom lip as he bent down to place her on the ground.

 _'Chaos knows how she managed to get Tails all bandaged up even being in that state! She truly is a superwoman.'_ Sonic thought to himself. He got the first aid kit box out of his quills and assessed over what he needed. After confirming to himself for the final time that he's got everything to clean her up, he faced Amy's back once again and deliberately avoided her astonished gaze.

 _'Man...even after getting all beat up, she still looks really cute and- ack! Stop it Sonic! Focus!'_

"Okay Amy, this is going to hurt, a lot, and I-" He was cut off by Amy.  
"I trust you more than I trust myself with my life. I'll just keep still and...erm..." Fear was displayed in her eyes and to Sonic, it was equivalent to a police siren. She may trust him but that doesn't mean she wasn't scared.  
"Hey, close your eyes and think of something else," His soothing tone lulled Amy's eyes to flutter shut and crouch slightly so that Sonic had an easier access to her back. "Atta girl Ames."

Many things warped through Amy's mind, mainly precious moments and happy thoughts. Such as when she and Silver first got Shadow out of his house and tried to show him around the city. Amy's never seen such an awestruck expression on her figurative older brother's face. It was like he was a little child being introduced to Christmas lights for the first time ever.

 _All of a sudden, Amy's back felt like it was on fire and the throbbing pain intensified like someone was pouring acid on her. Her wails echoed through the isolated area and her body stiffened. Sonic's reassuring words were swept away in the wind as her tears began to cascade down her cheeks._

Amy silenced herself by biting onto her glove and tried to think of something else. In a matter of seconds, the memory of Cream's confession about her crush for Tails numbed her pain. The adorable twinkle in those chocolate eyes made Amy feel like she was the proudest sister in the whole world. The shocked chirrups from Cream's chao Cheese were too cute to miss.

 _The excruciating pain drove Amy out of her momentary bliss and her voice begged to scream out again. She felt like her blood was boiling like an erupting volcano. She tried to ease the pain off by bunching her knees together and this time, she managed to bite into her finger causing it to bleed. The bite was nothing compared to the hellish agony of getting a sharp piece of metal out of your back._

A merry thought of Sonic offering her a chilli dog for the first time bulldozed its way to her brain causing her to fall into a dream like state once again. She remembered how she was pondering at a random chili dog stand and was debating on whether to get one or not since it was so popular. Coincidentally, Sonic bumped into her there and obviously persuaded her to try one. Flustered, Amy denied and chose to have her sashimi rice instead.

Of course Sonic wouldn't let her off that easily so he encouraged her to take a bite from his chilli dog. Instead of receiving a delighted expression, Amy ended up choking on the spices and her face went all red. From that day onward, Amy loathed chilli dogs. But, Sonic didn't want to leave her at such a horrific note (in his opinion) so he took her to an ice cream parlour where they enjoyed the rest of the day covering each other with the delicious goodness and mucking about.

 _The coolness of the ice cream faded away back to the torturous pain enabling Amy to scream her heart out one last time and sob uncontrollably. Finally, Sonic managed to get the metal out in one piece and her blood started to gush out freely making both hedgehogs slightly light headed._

"It's over Amy, the horrible bit is over," Sonic repeated in her ear over and over again to console the sobbing girl and wrapped his arms around her. "I've already applied the alcohol rub so the wounds at the back won't be infected Ames. Calm down now," He shushed once again and as a result, Amy's sobs ceased to mere hiccups and whimpers. "Come on, no more tears, come one, Little Miss Superwoman doesn't cry,"

With his speed, Sonic bandaged Amy's main wound up and applied a couple of plasters and disinfectant cream on her smaller cuts. He moved from his place so that he could face her. Sonic thanked chaos that he didn't see Amy's face when she was screaming. Her wails almost killed him inside; her expressions would probably have made him lose his composure as well. To lighten the mood, Sonic sat down with a playful pout and folded his arms.

"You're not Amy." The rosette only cocked her head in confusion. "Amy always smiles." His pout turned into a more comical one. "Amy would always laugh and smile and make sure that everyone's happy." He bent his ears down this time which made the girl's chapped lips twitch upwards. Seeing that his plan was working, Sonic decided to kick it up a notch.

" _My_ Amy," Both their hearts sped up as he emphasised the first word "...would never stay sad for too long and would do anything to make everyone smile. She would make sure that there's no awkward silence, try and make Shadow give her a ride on his motorbike when I-IIIIIIIIIII'M much faster than both him and that machine combined," A little giggle erupted from her hoarse throat as Sonic exaggerated his expressions and paced about in front of her. "Most importantly," Sonic bent back down to her level and this time enveloped her into his arms with a sigh. "My Amy...my Ames...would always tell me what's wrong..."

 _"Amy, where does it hurt?"_

 _"...no-nowhere..."_

 _"Amy, where DOES it hurt?"_

 _"...Mmm..."_

 _"Amy?"_

 _"..."_

 _"Ames?"_

 _"It hurts...it hurts everywhere! IT'S HURTING! I don't know anything anymore! It hurts!"_

 _"Have you always gotten hurt?"_

 _"N-no!"_

 _"Tell me everything, have you always gotten hurt?"_

 _"...p-please...please help me!"_

 _"Close your eyes and hold tight."_

 _"Wha-what?"_

 _"Sshhh...close them..."_

 _In between the two hedgehogs, Sonic placed a chaos emerald in her hand and put his hand over it so that their fingers were touching. He leaned his forehead on hers and blew a cool breeze on her face. The chaos emerald glowed in a mighty gold colour and a supernatural mist surrounded both the hedgehogs' heads. Finally, all the feeling of pain washed away from both their hearts and minds despite the injuries and wounds were still present. Though, both Sonic and Amy kept their eyes closed enjoying the blissful moment they were having together._

 _"It doesn't hurt anymore..."_

 _"I'm glad,"_

 _"Thank you, thank you so much Sonic,"_

 _"Anything to get you to smile."_

 _"And I'm sorry for not telling you thi-"_

 _"No. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been messing about."_

 _"But-"_

 _"But it's okay now. You're not gonna bottle up those pains anymore. Understand?"_

 _"I...I promise."_

 _"Is that real promise?"_

 _"I PROMISE!"_

 _"...that's my girl..."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

~(x)~

* * *

 **A/N:** End of oneshot ichi! To be honest, I was in a daze whist writing this but I always had a head canon in my mind. What if Amy does get injured regularly in battles but doesn't like to show it because she fears of being kept away from missions? Pretty legit right? Also, I bet you guys wanted them to kiss at the end or something but I just wanted to explore Sonic's and Amy's current relationship in a bit more depth, ya know? I've barely done that properly in my other stories, keh! I should probably thank my English teacher for giving me advice on how to explore even the most simplest things. Arigato SENSEI!

Since the Christmas holidays are coming soon, I should hopefully be able to produce a chapter for SEGA Amy and Angel With A Shotgun. Lets cross our fingers that I find some good old time, ne?

Plus, Alii-Chan, this is for you my Homie~ Our love for sonamyness shall never cease! Plus, I love writing things for you, our long distanced sisterly bond relationship is like so strong that it's stronger than the strongest thing times the strongest thing you can ever imagine x'D

Question for the readers- I'm quite a fan of EggmanXElise sooooo...shall I make a comedy like oneshot for those odd duo one day? Or will the review box be spammed with 'OMG SOMEBODY PASS BE DA BLEAAAAAACH!'?

Comment? Fave? Follow? Kudusai?

Jaa ne~


	2. A Photo

**A/N:** This chapter is another little headcanon of mine. I'm only writing it out as a little story because I'm definitely gonna produce a mini comic from it so it's more of a guide really x'D Thank you: **John** , **Aliixo** and **MysteryG13** for reviewing the previous chapter! Arigato gozaimasu~ Your reviews cheered me up after I stupidly looked through the state of Gaza today D'x All those poor children...I really hate the media for not alerting the world on how cruel reality is.

This one is a ShadowXMaria one nya~ Hope you guys like~~

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** I own that can of pringles in my school bag which I will NOT share.

* * *

 **Ages: (Takes place 50 years ago during the Space Colony Ark arena)**

Shadow - 15 years (I'd say he's been created a few years ago hahhah)

Maria Robotnik - 12 years

Gerald Robotnik - He's like in his 40s or 50s

* * *

~(x)~

* * *

 _"What an earth is this peculiar life form?"_

 _"Where the heck did it come from?"_

 _"Gurinda, go and double check if there's any openings or signs of forced entry in this ship! You two, help me catch this thing!"_

 _"Yes sir!"_

 _"Ah! It bit me! Vile creature, you'll pay for that-"_

 _"For some reason it looks an awful lot like our Ultimate Life Form."_

 _"I don't really care, IT'S MESSING UP OUR EQUIPMENT! JUST CATCH IT ALREADY!"_

 _"Wait, don't hurt it-"_

 _"That face..."_

 _"What is the odd warm feeling in the pit of my stomach?"_

 _"Chao~"_

 _"Did it just speak?"_

 _"Cha-aaaao!"_

 _"It looks like it's going to cry..."_

 _"Awww..."_

 _"DON'T PATRONISE IT! YOU KNOW WHAT ALWAYS HAPPENS AT THE END, THE CUTE ONES ARE THE DANGEROUS ONES!"_

 _"Sir, calm down, it's just a...a..."_

 _"Chao!"_

 _"A Chao? Shall we call it a chao?"_

 _"Shouldn't we call, erm,"_

 _"Oh? I see that the egg has finally hatched."_

 _"Doctor Robotnik?"_

 _"Good morning to you too Doctor Numan,"_

 _"You know what that...that thing is?"_

 _"As a matter of fact, I do,"_

 _"Chao! Chao chao!"_

 _"I think it wants a name."_

 _"What shall we call it?"_

 _"Shadow number two?"_

 _"No...just no..."_

 _"THE DEMONIC SPAWN OF SA-"_

 _"Doctor Numan, calm down."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

(Later on)

"Come on Shadow! I want to see the surprise Grandpa wants to show us," The young blonde haired girl tugged on her best friend's hand while he remained clutching his blanket.  
"No. I want to sleep and nothing will stop me from doing so." Shadow pulled his hand out of Maria's grasp making her lose her balance and fall on her bottom on the floor with a little 'oof!'

Maria shot a scowl at the ebony hedgehog who only covered the blanket over his whole head and quills as he snuggled into the bed. Oh how it frustrated her when Shadow gets his way most of the time.  
"You know, I was lucky that my head didn't hit the floor as soon as you let me fall just then. Think what could've happened-" Maria tried her guilt tripping tone and widened her big blue eyes but:  
"You're approximately fifty centimeters away from the bed and the rug has a radius of four meters therefore even if you hit your head, it would've brought no harm to you." Shadow then lifted the blanket up slightly from the side to peek at her face "Besides, since when do I let any harm befall on you?"

Maria felt her cheeks warm up with the familiar foreign feeling she felt whenever Shadow was around. Though, the feeling as soon as it came and she stood up with her hands on her hips.  
"My bottom is a little sore no thanks to you." Shadow only huffed in response and turned away from her, riling her up even more. "Fine! Be like that. I'll stop sharing those chocolates imported from Earth with you."

While Maria carried a smug look as she skipped away, Shadow's eyes snapped open and he instinctively kicked the blanket off of him only to look at Maria with a horrified glance.  
"Maria!" The girl halted in her steps and twirled to face him as she playfully twisted her finger around strands of her golden hair.  
"Yeah?"  
"You don't mean that...right?" Shadow was now off the bed and was in front of her in a matter of seconds. "You know I'll die without them!"

"I dunno, you were pretty rude to me just a second ago," Maria leaned forward with a mock anger face.

"You can't do that to me...nothing is as sweet as that outer white chocolate shell...nothing is as creamy and tasty as the strawberry dream filling inside..." Shadow then had his nose touching hers with a glare "I'm the Ultimate Life Form! You cannot deny me of my rights to exquisite Earth imported chocolates-"  
"Well if you're so ultimate and blah blah blah, you might as well forge-eeeeet about even having a glance at those treats. I'll eat them all ONE by ONE and there's nothing you can do about it."

Ruby red irises dueled with a pair of aquamarine blue ones. The artificial of the two had his teeth clenched but inside his mind, it was more of a panicky mess as he realised that his chances of getting those treats seemed to slip away. All of a sudden, a simple fact dawned upon him and with a grin, he retaliated to Maria's answer.  
"I am much, _much_ faster and stronger than you so I could get those chocolates before you can even blink Maria. Ha!" Much to his dismay, Maria's grin widened and her eyes narrowed even further.

 _'No way...she still has something else to say? It seems like as the days goes on, the girl gets more cunning.'_ Shadow's thought process was halted by her reply.

"Shadow, Shadow, oh naive little Shadow," Maria playfully tutted as she circled the hedgehog decreasing his sudden boost of confidence. A feeling of dread began to build up in the pit of the stomach.  
 _'She knows something I don't, I will NOT be outsmarted by her otherwise she'll forever tease me about it.'_

"Do you even know where _I_ even put the chocolates?" All time stopped in Shadow's mind as he realised that he stupidly has been arguing futilely. It was like someone has delivered a K.O punch to his face at a wrestling ring.

Shadow's cheeks heated up and he looked away with one of his cheeks puffed up. Talk about embarassing...being outwitted by a young twelve year old when he has a wider intellect and skills than her in mental terms. Swallowing down his pride, Shadow unconsciously bent down his ears and muttered an apology.  
"What was that? I didn't hear you~" Of course, Maria did hear him. In fact, her hearing abilities was probably the best on the Ark. She was teasing him again.

"I said I'm SORRY." Shadow hissed out but it didn't deter Maria even by the slightest since she's so used to such behaviour. After all, Shadow has a moody personality and that's something that even Gerald can't control. Shadow may be an artificial being but that doesn't mean that he's not a living, breathing anthropomorphic hedgehog. To relieve Shadow of his embarrassment, Maria delivered a genuine smile and tilted her head as she closed her eyes cutely.

"Okay, I forgive you. I'm also sorry for my rudeness, teehee," Her charming giggle caused all his frustration to melt away and his heart to speed up. The fact that such a minor thing had a major impact on the way his thought and heart process went sometimes scared the ebony hedgehog. However, most of the times, especially this moment, he succumbed himself to the feelings and allowed his lips to upturn into a small smile.

"You should smile more often Shadow, you look a lot more handsome that way." Shadow arched an eyebrow at her only to notice her genuine expression. Her eyes were half way closed allowing her bright eyes to sparkle through her lashes, her thin lips were shaped into a beautiful smile and her cheeks were tinted with a strawberry hue which added a nice touch to her fair complexion. Her dainty fingers were clasped behind her and she was leaning slightly forward with her back against the doorway as her honey golden locks framed her young face.

 _'If I had a camera of some sort, right now is the right moment to take a picture.'_ Shadow mused to himself inwardly as his eyelids dropped down.

"MARIA-AAAA! SHADO-OOOOOOOW! WHAT IS TAKING YOU CHILDREN SO LONG?"

Gerald's booming yet jolly voice snapped Shadow back to reality and grabbed both his and Maria's attention. Mentally, Shadow reminded himself to nick one of the lab's camera just in case he wants to capture any moments and keep it to his heart forever.  
"Come on Shadow, let's have a race," Shadow's ears perked up at the last word "Only one rule, you can't activate your hover shoes." She added whilst Shadow slipped his trademark shoes on.  
"Hmmph, you're on!"

It was only a matter of glances before the two best friends darted out of the room.

~(x)~

Finally, the young duo in ark reached their destination and were face to face to the elder scientist. The female of the two was slightly out of breath while the male's composure contrasted with hers.

"About time you two, I'd like to introduce you both to someone," As Shadow and Maria ventured forward, Gerald pushed a big box in front of them both. As Maria wore an excited smile, Shadow had a surprised look and both were about to lay their hands on the box-

Rustle...rustle...

Shadow flinched slightly and Maria jumped back a little at what seemed to be a paranormal activity.  
"The box moved...wha-" Shadow was interrupted as soon as the box fell forwards revealing a small, black looking creature that resembled Shadow.

"Chao..." The creature whined out as it rubbed its head with its stubby hands. It then blinked its blue eyes and cocked its head to the side at the sight of the two new faces.

"Gerald...what is that?" The hedgehog rudely pointed at the creature with a hard stare causing the little thing to narrow its eyes at him "Look! It's glaring at me. I don't like it."  
"Chao!" Shadow only huffed at the small being's little sound. Gerald merely chuckled at Shadow and bent down to stroke the creature's head. Surprisingly, the creature allowed Gerald to pet him and its cheeks visibly turned into a raspberry red colour.

"Calm down Shadow, heheh, it's a Chao." Shadow only snorted at the Chao while the Chao blew a raspberry at him. "Our robot probe found it in a nearby planet familiar to Earth. It's the same place where it gathered some necessary DNA to create you." Shadow remained silent. "I wanted to see what comes out of this egg and unexpectedly, it's a harmless little fella that looks a lot like you. I'm quite taken back that you don't like him."

"It's a little blob of annoyance that'll end up ruining your whole life. I can sense it." While Shadow and the Chao were having a glaring contest, Gerald turned to Maria who was silent throughout the whole ordeal.  
"Maria dear, have you got any thoughts to share about my surprise?"

The blonde girl only blinked for a moment before clutching her fists together onto her chest and her blank face was immediately replaced with a starry eyed expression. Noticing her behaviour pattern, Shadow immediately covered his ears with a wince prepared for the worst.

"HE'S SOOOOOOOOO CUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUTE!"

Nobody had a chance to blink before Maria scooped up the little Chao and nuzzled her nose against his non existent one. Her gibberish babbling fell onto deaf ears, literally, as she hugged and gave multiple kisses to the Chao.  
"I love it, I love it, I LOVE IT SO MUCH! Thank you so much Grandpa!" She snuggled the Chao closer to her body. While the Chao had a visible heart above its head, Shadow felt his world come crashing down and everything turning black and white.

 _'That stupid Chao didn't even do a thing...and he already won HER heart? Just LIKE that? I'm...I...I'M GONNA KILL THAT PIECE OF-'_

"Chao, Chao!" The chao cooed happily in Maria's arms and nuzzled her back as the heart above its head grew bigger while Shadow's composure started to shatter. Maria's eyes suddenly focused on Shadow's form and felt her heart get weighed down with guilt. Though, she misinterpreted Shadow's inner raging monologue on ways of getting rid of Chao as a form of grief. A simple idea flashed in her mind and her eyes brightened.

"Shadow! Come here, I want Grandpa to take a photo of the three of us together." Shadow's eyes lit up at the word 'photo'. He peered at Gerald to see that he had a camera in his hand too and beckoned Shadow to join Maria and her newly found friend. Without his permission, Shadow's legs began to make its way to Maria's side ignoring the minor glowers from the Chao.

"Alright, get into position while I set the camera up." As Gerald fixed the camera into its position on the rods, Maria sat down in a cute fashion on the floor and with one hand, held onto Shadow's hand.  
"Can you smile in this photo? Like the way you smiled back then?" Not even the Ultimate Life Form would've been able to resist such innocence. He blindly nodded and squeezed back Maria's hand with a tiny smile.

"Anything for you Maria." Shadow murmured softly but it was loud enough for her ears to pick up. She squeezed his hand with a giggle and their eyes were interlocked into a loving, tender gaze. It was as if they were communicating in a unique way that only they could understand.  
"Chao." The Chao nuzzled against Maria's cheek, calling for attention which resulted with her laughing and Shadow to give the Chao a death glare. There was always something to ruin the moment. Always.

"Mind if I join you in the group picture?" Gerald asked and Maria responded 'No' therefore he made his way behind the crew as the camera was getting ready.

Three...

Gerald bent down on one knee and placed a hand on Shadow's and Maria's shoulder with a warm smile. He quickly brushed his mustache so that he looked presentable.

Two...

The Chao gave Shadow one last gibberish rant and then faced the camera with it's neutral stare; which was a half glaring pair of blue eyes and a little pout. Its pudgy arms were clutching on Maria's top as if it were to say 'She's mine!'

One...

The grip between Shadow's and Maria's intertwined hands tightened and a light blush decorated the tips of their cheeks giving them both a youthful look. Their eyes were once again locked to one another for a memorable second before facing the camera.

FLASH!

A blank, glossy piece of paper slipped out of the bottom of the camera which then revealed a picture. From an interpreter's point of view, the beings in the photo seemed like one happy family with the ways all their eyes had that odd yet charming twinkle. Though, if you were an acquaintance of Shadow The Hedgehog, the only thing you'd find quite peculiar is something rather minor yet intriguingly different.

 _A smile..._

 _._

* * *

~(x)~

* * *

 **A/N:** I'm quite baffled at the way this one came out and extremely tired too. I never had the intention to include the interaction between Shadow and Maria before they met the Shadow Chao beforehand when I first thought of the idea. Oh well. I hope you guys enjoyed this one shot nya~ Hopefully, this helped encourage the ShadowXMaria fandom to grow and perhaps show people why the humanXhedgehog isn't that bad once you have a thorough evaluation on it. Though, nobody likes SonicXElise xD

Just a quick note that the camera is an old fashioned camera. Like really really old.

Jaa ne~


	3. NO FIGHTING!

**A/N:** I will be in full revision mode next week so I better upload these snippets while I can! This is for you Alii-Chan~ since it's the minimum I can give you at the moment this christmas ahahha. Hope you love it since it's got some SonicXAmy and SilverXBlaze! Thank you for your reviews minna: **Aliixo** and **MysteryG13.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** I DO NOOOOOOOOT OWWWWWWN THEEEEM!

* * *

 **Ages: (Takes place after Runners)**

Sonic - 15 years  
Amy - 12 years  
Silver - 14 years  
Blaze - 14 years

* * *

~(x)~

* * *

 **"No. Don't talk to me."**

Blaze and I paused our little handiwork in the snow as soon as a familiar pair of voices disrupted our conversation. We both simultaneously glanced behind us. I puffed out a cold breath and sighed. _They_ were at it...again. I guess Blaze felt the same irritation I did.

 **"I haven't come all the way here to deal with your stubbornness. You're gonna hear what I say whether you like it or not Amy Rose."**

Oh wait, Sonic's serious this time! I blinked at Blaze and she blinked back. Ehehhhhh, I love it whenever she blinks her cute little gold eyes...it makes me- ah! Snap out of fantasy mode Silver! That's for sleeping time only. Anyways, we both crept back and tried our best to camouflage in the heaps of snow. Luckily for us, Sonic and Amy didn't notice us...even though we stuck out like sore thumbs.

 **"Don't touch me! Otherwise you'll be talking to my hammer!"**

A-aaaaand she's bringing her hammer into it, again. While I rolled my eyes, Blaze was quite focused on the argument. I suppose since she and Amy are good friends, Blaze would be quite interested in what was going on. And me? I just want to carry on with my snow cat. It's already looking like my pretty kitty.

 **"Ha! That's your answer to everything!"**

Not literally...ish? Well, mainly for him whenever he ticks the girl off. Blaze let out a quiet gasp; the only reason I knew she gasped was cos of the cool air that was exported from her lips quite vigorously. Those lips...SILVER SNAP OUT OF IT!

 **"Wha-"**

"Silver, I think we should jump in and stop the argument from getting any worse." Blaze whispered to me in a serious voice. I squinted at pink and blue only to shake my head at her.  
"Nah, don't bother. They're probably fighting about something stupid." Like usual. They bicker over the most insignificant things! It's no wonder everyone nicknames them as an old married couple. But, Knuckles' and Rouge's arguments are a bit more to the old couples thing than Sonic and Amy. Nevertheless, they're always entertaining.

 **"You never try to listen to what others say. You're always resorting to your hammer when you know you can't win an argument!"**

"That's so not true," Blaze suddenly growled out. "She has her sass to claim victory in arguments." And you my lady look very hot today, literally, and in both ways.  
"Blaze, calm down, you're melting the snow," She stopped her inner threat monologue and stared at me for a moment. Suddenly, I spot a faint redness on her cheeks before she turned away! She blushed...SHE BLUSHED! She blushed at me! Oh wait- maybe she was embarassed? D'oh.

 **"I do not!"**

I stopped paying attention to the noisy two and stared at my lovely girl intensely. The good thing about her being wrapped into that little show was that I could finally take the time to really look at her.

 **"You so do!"**

Her soft, silky fur was decorated with the currently falling fluffy snow. I was taken aback by the fact that they were barely melting considering that she's pyrokenetic. But then again, her fur looks so sparkly~

 **"Do not!"**

Her fiery golden eyes looked like jewels. They are jewels. They're so pretty. She's got one of the prettiest eyes I've ever seen. Amy's may be pretty but Blaze's eyes are gorgeous. So ferocious. So dazzling.

 **"Do too!"**

If I was an artist, I'd be painting a picture of her right now right this moment. Sadly, I cannot even draw a freaking stick man to save my life let alone my Blazey-Wazey. I swear it's illegal to be this beautiful.

 **"DO NOT!"**

Holy guacamole, they're LOUD. Wait a minute...  
"Blaze-"  
"I know Silver, this has gone serious! We have to stop them." I gulped at the sight of our friends. I've never seen them so angry at each other. Usually when they argue, it's always babyish and pulling faces at each other.

 **"DO TOO!"**

"Are you sure Blaze? I mean, is it right for us to interfere between them two? Shouldn't we let them cool down on their own or something?" One thing I don't wanna risk us doing is making something turn for the worst.

 **"SHUT UP!"**

"If we leave them all alone, I guarantee you that this will result in World War three." I couldn't help but giggle at her words. Images of Sonic and Amy charging at each other with battle tanks and guns raged in my head causing me to clutch my stomach as I tried to control my laughter. "Your laugh..."

 **"There we go! You got your hammer out again- you big baby!"**

I stopped laughing immediately.  
"Wha-what about it? It's not erm...horrible right?" A pang of fear struck my heart only for Blaze to start giggling herself.  
"No you idiot, haha! It's just that it's so contagious and cute," Wow...what a praise! I can feel myself floating on cloud nine! "Silver! What are you doing?" I snapped back to reality only to notice I really was flying!

 **"The biggest baby is you! Running away from me all the time when you find the chance,"**

"Ah! Sorry, you know how I get when people call me...you know..." I felt my cheeks heat up and Blaze's smirk wasn't even helping! Somebody help me!  
"You're too cute Silver," BLAZE! She's making me blush purposely now!

 **"I have the chance now but I'm not taking it am I?"**

Our little moment was interrupted once again by them two. Is that a look of disgust on their faces? It looks like they're mortal enemies or something like that! This is really really REALLY bad. Neither of them would ever make a face like that to Eggman forget about each other.

 **"That's just cos..."**

She's hesitating...I hope she's gonna calm down...and judging by Blaze's expression, she's hoping the same thing too. Oh Chaos, please don't let this spat turn into a huge issue. Please-

 **"Yeah?"**

"They're calming down Silver...don't you think so?" I took a second before answering.  
"Er- maybe? You know how unpredictable those two can be." They're like a box of chocolate without the flavour guide. You're never gonna be able to guess what's the outcome of each piece.

 **"Oh shut up you stupid hedgehog!"**

Both Blaze and I glanced at each other with an unamused stare. They're back to shouting again. What a delight.

 **"Bleh! Who's running away now?"**

Oh God he's making that terrifying angry face thingy! If I wore pants and was in Amy's position, I would've crapped myself by now. I think Blaze is putting a fake fearless expression cos that angry face would probably have scared Shadow away!  
"We need to stop them. NOW." I didn't care if they heard me or not. Even better if they DID.

 **"Hmmm, the wind sure is NOISY today, I'll carry on walking AWAY."**

YOU PINK IDIOT DON'T TURN YOUR BACK ON A ANGRY HEDGEHOG OTHERWISE YOU'RE EQUIVALENT TO ROADKILL!

 **"Wha-what!? I'm not done with you yet! Get back here-"**

As soon as we witnessed Sonic grabbing both of Amy's arms rather aggressively, we both jumped out of our hiding place at such speed that I never knew I was capable of!

However...

We both made a small error...

Instead of one of us restraining Amy and one of restraining Sonic...

Both of us went for Amy.

Leaving us three...

Face to face...

With...

The scariest being you'd ever come across...

"YOU TWO..." Sonic hissed out causing both Blaze and I to visibly shiver. All our built up courage literally melted away like the snow under fire.  
"N-Now So-S-Sonic...c-calm dow-down..." My awkward little easing off only made his eyes gleam dangerously. My heart starting to beat itself against my chest! My teeth was shattering none stop.  
"Get out of MY WAY!"

 _ **"NNNNNNNNNNNnoooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! DON'T KILLLLLLLLLLLL MEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"**_

.

.

.

Wait...I'm still alive? And why does the atmosphere seem...lighter now? With my newly found curiousity, I opened my eyes preparing for the worst.

"What the? What's..." Sonic was on the ground laughing his head off like he was drunk. Really, really, drunk. He wouldn't stop pounding his fists against the snow and was barking out words like 'He fell FOR IT!' I peered at the other side to see Amy leaning on her hammer for support as she too was laughing ridiculously like her blue friend. What actually happened?

"Silver? Are you- heheh..." I glanced back at the throat only for my breath to get hitched in my throat.  
"Wa-aaah! Sorry Blaze!" I yelped and quickly let go of her and unconsciously put one hand on my chest. "What happened!" I yelled almost desperately.

"Ahah-ah! Alright! Alright, I'll tell ya, let me j-just catch my breath!" Sonic got back up but not without giggling again. I swear he's drunk. "Remember that bet we made last week? Huh?" Bet? What bet? I cocked my head to the side to show that I didn't get him.

Amy then finished off his sentence for me. "You both placed a bet on who can go on without screaming the longest." Oh...that day was full of nothing but horror movies. But wait, did I scream? "You, my friend, teehee...you not only screamed like a GIRL, you glomped poor Blaze in process squeezing the life out of her! Oh if only we had it recorded!" The duo was back to laughing leaving me and Blaze flustered on the spot.

"So," Blaze finally got her voice back. "All that arguing?"  
"Oh yeah, did ya like my acting skills?" The blue idiot flashed a grin at us both like he won some kind of lottery. "We knew you two would be here so we basically improvised on the spot!" So all this time, they were just pretending? How humiliating!  
"Though, you did squeeze my arms a little too hard," While Sonic went to check on Amy, I kept my head hung low with pessimistic thoughts. Oh why did I have to be so NAIVE!

"Silver, it's okay, I fell for it too." Blaze had a genuine smile on her muzzle. That smile immediately brightened my mood. "And that scream was kinda funny," I let out a mock pout, though, as long as she's happy, I'm happy.

"Alrighty, ya gotta do your part of the bet!" I raised a brow at Sonic.  
"What bit?"  
"Remember the stakes we held? The loser has to..." I thought deeply before taking a step back and widening my eyes. OH. DEAR.  
"I GOTTA GO AND CHECK ON THE OVEN!" Before I could even fly off, Sonic (with that godforsaken speed of his) grabbed my leg and dragged me down making me face plant in the snow.

"What are you trying to-" Blaze admonished but Sonic held out a hand as to stop her from emitting a firework.  
"Blaze, do you wanna know why he tried to fly away?"  
"...I am slightly curious," AH! DAMMIT BLAZE! YOU SHOULD'VE JUST SAID NO!  
"Well, the loser has to KISS the girl the opponent told them to KISS!" I wish that the ground would just come and swallow me up right now right this moment.

"Wait, what? Sonic! You didn't tell me any of that! O-oh! I so should've not helped you!" Amy folded her arms in defiance while Sonic stuck his tongue out at her.  
"If I told you, Chaos knows how you would've sabotaged the whole thing!"  
"I have been waiting YEARS for a kiss from you."  
"And I have been running AWAY for YEARS from a kiss from YOU!" A-aaand the bubblegum hedgehogs began to argue again.

"Silver?" Uh-oh "Are you okay?" I jumped out of the snow with the biggest smile I could muster despite my fur freezing off.  
"YES! I'm okay. Er..." Oh man, what do I say now? I really wanna kiss her but, is she gonna want to kiss me? Gulping down my fears, I looked at Blaze with sheer determination and grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Silver? Are you-"  
"I'm not doing this because of some stupid bet, I'm doing this cos I really really REALLY like you, a lot!" Without a warning, I pressed my lips against hers.

Whoa.

They're so warm...and soft...and they taste like gingerbread! MmmmmmHmmmmmm! All of a sudden, the cold air was between our lips again and my five seconds of bliss ended. I have no regrets other than the kiss being too short.  
"Blaze?" Why did she pull away?  
"Can we continue this, without any, intruders," She purred out and I felt my cheeks heat up once again. I looked at Sonic's and Amy's face only to chuckle at their shocked expressions.

 **"This proves one thing Sonic, I'm more of a hedgehog than you'll ever be!"**

Yes. I've got my girl! Now, I can make all my dreams come true~

"O-ooooh! Sonic, you gonna take that?"

"Of course not Amy! Hey Silver! How about we make another bet an-"

"I doubt that it'll work Sonic."

"Amy! You're suppose to be on my side,"

"Not anymore~"

"Traitor."

"Excuse me? You cheated me out of a kiss!"

"And you call yourself loyal too."

"I didn't do anything that contradicts my loyalty,"

"Making yourself look all grown up with big words huh?"

"I'm still more grown up then you Sonic The Hedgehog!"

"How? I'm older than you!"

"SO WHAT?"

"YOU WANNA BET!"

"You bet I do!"

 **"You're ON!"**

I thought it was the end after I said my line? Hmmph! Stealing my spotlight...

* * *

~(x)~

* * *

 **A/N:** ...Meri Kurisumassu~


	4. Time heeds to love, love heeds to time

**EDIT: I FIXED ALL/MOST OF THE SPELLINGS AND ERRORS.**

 **A/N:** Hnnnnnng hi/hola/bonjour/konbanwa/ni hao/salaam my dear readers! I wanna say thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter: **MysteryG13** , **Aliixo** and **Sonamyfan**! Here are some virtual oreos and cookies! I would apologise for being so absent but I shouldn't be sorry, MY STUPID SCHOOL SYSTEM SHOULD. My final exams start in two weeks so I'll be busyyyyy! OKAY! Without further ado, I present to you~

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Once upon a time, I used to own two Sonic game books...still not the same as owning the real deal eh?

* * *

 **Ages: (Takes place after Sonic RUNNERS!)**

Sonic - 15 years

Amy - 12 years

Tails - 8 years

Cream - 6 years

Knuckles - 16 years

Rouge - 18 years

* * *

(~x~)

* * *

Amy Rose is iconic for many things. Starting from a fiercely strong heroine who whacks a certain Eggheaded ass, consoling those on the villainous side and bringing them to the hero's perspective, to being the backbone of her team led by her blue hero. Though, she's also iconic for her temper tantrums, an aspect of stubbornness that rivals her lover's and her unconditional love and loyalty for the said lover who's none other than: Sonic The Hedgehog. Of course there is a whole lot more features, aspects and skills that could be mentioned about this wonderful young girl, however, that wouldn't be necessary as we are focused on one particular thing about the pinkette.

And what would that be you may ask?

Her determination, her thrill, her thirst to _match two people she thinks should be together._ That's right. When she's not fussing about her own love life or about a blue hedgehog or ranting about how she'd knock out Eggman, she spends some time scheming and preparing on getting people together.

Who are her targets, you may think?

"Amy? A-aaaaamy? Think you can put the binoculars down and tell me exactly WHY you called? I don't see any badniks or eggbots crawling around here-" Sonic didn't get a chance to finish his sentence as soon as Amy shushed him with a hiss. This caused the blue hedgehog to narrow his eyes at the girl and stand up from behind the bush the duo were behind. With breakneck speed, Amy pulled the alarmed hedgehog back to the ground making him faceplant into the soil and huffed at him.

"Sonic! What do you think you're doing?" Her sour face was wiped off and was replaced with a cute smirk while Sonic struggled to get his face out of the ground.  
"Instead of sitting there and laughing, how about you gimme a hand and pull my face outta this!" Sonic's muffled reply only caused Amy to giggle discretely, careful of not being seen or heard by her targets up ahead, enjoying some yummy ice cream in the parlour. "Amy!" Oh how tempted she was to snap a picture of him right here, right now.

Putting the hedgehog out of his mystery, Amy pulled on Sonic's quills to help him out. This took three full attempts with huge effort and Sonic was finally out of the ground, wiping his face off of any dirt. He sent a warning glare to the guilty looking girl who gave an apologetic smile and was dusting his arms and head comically.

"I have every rights to dash off right now Miss Rose so-" Sonic stopped mid sentence at Amy's expression which switched from one of apology to her extremely cute moe face. Her hands were gripping one of his, her ears were bent backwards in a timid fashion and her eyes sparkled like they've just been glazed with tears. "No-no-no! Not this fa-aaace-" His heart was now pounding against his chest like rice in a wooden mortar. As if the usual irregular heartbeat and tingly stomach when Amy's around was not enough

"I'm sorry Sonic, please don't go," A small smile was present on her pale muzzle and she tilted her head to the side slightly. No one is able to escape that moe look...well, maybe Shadow but definitely not Sonic as he visibly relaxed and crossed his legs. His hand escaped her grip like hot iron while he crossed his arms. The warmth of her touch on his fingers still lingered quite pleasantly much to his dismay.

"F-F-Fine," A light crimson hue was present on the speed demon's cheeks "Explain yourself, why am I here? When you called you said that it's an emergency and I came here as fast as I could," Sonic then cocked an eyebrow at Amy "What's your emergency?" Amy giggled at his unamused face, mentally noting how cute he was but decided that it's fair to tell him what's going on.  
"Look at the two people on the bench," She handed him her binoculars so he shuffled forward and looked through it. Amy's smile grew when she saw his eyes widen.

"Why that sly little puffball! Tails said that he's going out to get some equipment; he never mentioned about getting some dessert. Cheating me out on some ice-" The binoculars were taken off Sonic before he could even blink, pausing his rant and he was faced with a frowning Amy. "What?"

"Did you honestly think I called you all the way here just to rat out on poor little Tails? Look who's with him!" She shoved the binoculars back to him letting him witness the scene before them.  
"Yeah...I already saw Cream and Cheese with him. Did I miss anyone or-" Amy snatched the binoculars off of the hedgehog one last time with a frustrated glare. "Amy, you know I can't communicate through facial gestures or whatever so can you at LEAST be considerate and TELL me through WORDS what's going on?"

"Sonic. They're having ice-cream, TOGETHER," Amy clasped her hands to emphasise her point "They're laughing, sharing jokes and-" This time, Sonic cut her off and rolled his eyes.  
"What's the big deal? They do this stuff all the time. I'm pretty sure they have ice creams and hang out with friends from time to time. Have you gone loopy again?" Amy slapped away the hand that made it's way to touch her forehead and muttered on how boys were so oblivious.  
"Can't you see? Those two are acting a lot MORE than friendly, Sonic? Do you want me to get you a pair of glasses too?" In a split second, everything seemed to have clocked in Sonic's head and he mentally groaned. Out of all people, out of all their friends, she had to pick on his little bro.

"Oh Chaos..." Missing out on Sonic's face palm, Amy giggled and started spying on the young kids again with glee "What are you up to now you Rascal?"  
"For so long, I've had my suspicions that they had a thing for each other! Look how happy they are on their date!"  
"Date? How do you even-"  
"And then with your help, we will get them to kiss by the end of the day at the sunset! It will be so romantic! Eheheh~"  
"I'm sorry, WHAT?"  
"And then I'll start handing out the invitations to their wedding! Aiyaaa! And then-"

"Amy!" Sonic pulled the binoculars off her and grabbed her shoulders so that they were facing each other. His stern lime eyes bored into her once giddy jade pair.  
"Eheh...hi?"

"As I recall, the last time you tried your dumb love schemes on someone, Silver and I ended up getting burnt to a crisp!" Amy shrugged off Sonic's hands from her shoulders and pouted.  
"Oh come on! We all know Blaze and Silver are perfect for each other," Sonic's deadly glare could've sliced her in half if it were to be possible "I just didn't think that making you and Silver act a bit...lovey dovey with each other...was such a bad plan...at least we know for sure that Blaze really really REALLY likes him and-"

"I am not getting involved in your despicable plans! And I'm not gonna let you brainwash the kids into something as serious as...eugh...liking LIKING each other. Chaos, Cream is only six for crying out loud."  
"Brainwashing? How am I brainwashing? They just need a little push; since when did age matter? I knew we were fated ever since I was eight~" Ignoring his heart skipping a beat, Sonic was now torn between smashing the binoculars and dragging Amy home or just ditching her on the spot to avoid her diabolical love schemes. Although the second option was as easy pie, nobody would like an angry little girl chasing after you at high speeds with a hammer twenty times her size.

"You know what?" Sonic placed his arm around her shoulders, silencing her hungry eyes at their best friends up ahead. Her cheeks were now the ones tainted at this sudden, willing touch.  
"H-Huh? What is it?" Sonic's cheery demeanor switched into something more sinister as Amy realised the situation she's just landed in.  
"I say I go over there and drag Tails back to the workshop! Don't ya think? And before I do that, I'll make sure you're outta my way so you don't prevent me from doing so. At least I'll protect my little bro from this icky gross love and cooties..."

It was then that the tables have turned and Sonic was the one who was slightly intimidated. The trademark hammer that seemed to grow as seconds rolled by, was now gripped in Amy's hands who clenched her teeth at Sonic. Usually, he'd flinch and babble for forgiveness or take off at the speed of sound- speed of light even depending on how fearful Amy looked. Right now, he was expecting this and wanted to distract the girl.  
"If you DARE to ruin my plans of getting those lovebirds together, I will smash your head with my hammer so hard that it'd be as flat as a pancake."

 _'Now that would be bad for my reputation,'_ Sonic muttered in his mind and bravely placed his hand on her hammer with a weak smile. "Me? Ruining the plans? You're the one who called me here so technically it's you." This only seemed to anger Amy more as Sonic prepared for her to scream his name in fury which would obviously catch Tails' attention and potentially ruin any of feelings brewing. Not just that; an angry Amy is quite a cute sight to see at times. The way her jade eyes would light up with utmost passion, the way her small button nose would wrinkle cutely and the way her pout shaped her thin lips. _'Oh-hhhh boy. Did I just think she's cute? Since when did I care about her lips!?'_

All of a sudden, Amy's phone buzzed in her dress pocket and the hammer disappeared from sight. Oblivious to Sonic's jaw dropping at her sudden change of behaviour, Amy glanced at the notification reminder and gasped quietly. Sonic's curiousity perked up and he sneakily tried to glance at her phone only for her to shove it back in her pocket and crawl away from the bushes. Not understanding any of her actions, Sonic pounced on her back making her face hit the ground.  
"Ooph! So-ooooonic!" Amy whined out, her previous anger for him seemingly vanished.

"Everyone already knows you're a strange girl but now you're just taking this to the next level. Where are you heading off to now?" Sonic's questions were left unanswered since Amy was too busy trying to get him off her by pushing her body up and trying to roll over. The blue speed demon smirked evilly and relaxed into his usual sitting down position making things harder for the struggling girl. If she was up to another love matching scheme, then he might as well delay it.

With a final push, Amy collapsed back on the ground with a groan, grimacing at the grass tickling her face. She turned her face to the side and glared at the blue meanie.  
"Can you get off now? It's rude to sit on a lady. Especially when she has an important mission to go on." Sonic then adjusted his position so that his chin was on her head and his arms folded between his chest and Amy's back while still sitting on the poor girl.  
"Number one, you're not even a lady yet. You can't even talk, you always do this to me; pinning me onto the ground when I'm relaxing and choking me to death half the time." He grinned at her frustrated yell at him "Number two, care to elaborate what this 'important mission' is Miss Rose?"

"My neck's hurting me, you're too heavy," Not letting her finish, Sonic leapt off of her with worry etched on his face and helped her sit up.  
"Oh man! Did I injure you just now or-" He was interrupted with a hammer meeting his face and crashed onto the floor all dazed. "Gahhhhh..." Sonic dug his fingers into the ground, hearing Amy's mocking giggles chime in his ears. He couldn't open his eyes from the intense headache the hammer usually delivers after one blow. Chaos knows how he hasn't got any brain damage yet.  
"Now, I'll see you later my love~" Amy skipped away, careful of not being seen by the fox and rabbit who were still enjoying each other's company.

"T-This girl...will be the death of me one day...ah!" Sonic ignored his body's protests and tried to get on his feet, only to fall forward and face plant into the ground once again. "Dammit." And this time, he was on his own.

(~x~)

There's a reason why April was such a beautiful month in the city the Sonic Team lived in and that's nothing other than the Chigasaki Chao Garden. Not only is it the natural home for the adorable little chao and the source of the sweetest fruit you'd ever taste, in spring, the trees would have the most gorgeous cherry blossoms blooming on their branches, creating the perfect scenery and atmosphere. This place is actually off limits in most parts of the Garden to ensure the Chao's safety and to avoid any of the grubby tourists from contaminating the beautiful place.

Though, that doesn't mean that some of the locals sneak in from time to time. This includes a familiar Echidna and Bat under the largest sakura tree in the garden. Instead of having their usual banters, the two were actually on a date. Knuckles actually attempted to look presentable and put on a open chested shirt while Rouge wore a stunning purple summer dress with sandals. Both of them were on their first date yet there wasn't a slither of awkwardness between them.

Rouge had her head resting on Knuckles' strong chest, having his heart beat as her lullaby. Knuckles leaned against the tree, eyes closed peacefully as he enjoyed Rouge's tantalising scent and the warmth of her body against his. Both their cheeks, especially Knuckles' were flushed in colour from their earlier events together and a smear of purple lipstick residue on the echidna's lips were stained there.

The small figure that has been on patrol on the very big tree that the couple rested against on, shuffled a branch slightly so that there was a little dash of sakura petals floating down towards them. The wind was soft and serene so the petals that fell seemed like pink snow wisps. The figure smiled warmly at Knuckles and Rouge and then smiled proudly to herself. _'About time they got together. I told them it would work~'_

Feeling satisfied with everything, the young figure decided to make herself comfy in the tree. Since it was so big and bloomed fully, the branches were really thick and strong, the flowers acted like cushions and the sun's bathing warmth was enough for anyone to succumb to a nice nap. This figure was no exception as she lied down on her side ready to escape into dream world. The alluring scent of the sweet flowers danced in the air, as if it's a delicious cake baking in the oven. Suddenly, a foreign gust of wind was felt and the flow of the falling petals changed direction. The figure's eyes snapped open and it took her everything to not scream.

"You know, if it weren't for your dress, I probably would've not seen you. You blend right in the sakura!" Amy's lips were glued shut whilst he smirked.

"Next time you hit someone in the face like that, you gotta make sure that you don't leave anything personal behind. That person could use it against ya." Sonic chuckled, his hand held Amy's phone. Ames shot up with shock but then that was replaced by guilt when she saw the bump she gave him on the side of his head with her hammer. Sonic crouched down beside her yet his grin never left his face. "So, looks like one of your schemes DID work...for once, heh," He handed Amy her phone, his hands lingered on her fingers before absentmindedly putting the phone onto her lap instead and grasping her fingers once more. Like a little child, he began to play with them as he spoke with his head down.

"Before I made my way here, I read the notes you made for Knuckles' and Rouge's date on your notification," Amy raised a brow at Sonic. She didn't mind him going through her phone as she had nothing to hide from him. He usually takes her phone sometimes just to play the latest games on it when he's bored.

"Are you against with what I did?" Amy finally spoke out, her voice just above a whisper as to not disturb the new couple nor ruin the moment. Sonic furrowed his eyebrows and shook his head before looking at her in the eye. His eyes identifying her darker pair; jade blue specks surrounding the pupils, a mixture of light green toned gradient running from the top to the bottom of her irises and a few glassy rings showing her love and tender look.

"I've been teasing that Knucklehead about Rouge for ages Amy. It's about time he got away from that big green rock of his," They both giggled at this.  
"Then why were you so against me doing the same for Tails and Cream?"  
"It's not that I was against it...per se..." Sonic cleared his throat and brought his hand back to himself to tug on the cuff of his glove. The pink petals flew around both Sonic and Amy as the wind blew a tad bit stronger. The overwhelming fragrance turning Sonic's mind to mush.

"Ya see Amy, the way you were intent on getting them together was gonna result with something as similar as the Silver and Blaze plan of yours," Amy was about to open her mouth to retort but Sonic gave her a look to show that he wasn't finished "Yes you may have gotten Knuckles and Rouge together but that's because of their personalities. Your methods worked on them perfectly because it's exactly what they needed. For starters, this garden is an excellent idea to calm their hotheadedness and actually get along better."

"I never really thought about that," Amy admitted, this time her head was down but in thoughts. "I mean I just followed my instincts and clues and the small things I observe. You know, a blush here and there, that extra longing in the eyes..." She then looked up to meet Sonic's eyes "...a change in heart rate," It was then that Sonic's eyes widened.

 _'Could she be trying to say that...these are the signs that I slip out? Does that mean...that these strange feelings I have for her...is love? Impossible! I mean me, Sonic, in love? I've been feeling this ever since I met her, this can't be love...right?'_

"There are much simpler things too," Amy's voice brought Sonic back to reality and a unwanted blush tinged the tips of his cheeks "You know? The way they talk, interactions, how deep their smile is and so on," Again, these could be implying his behaviour towards Amy.

"That is quite a gift you have, seeing the connection between two people," The petals blew around them, a few landed on Amy's head. Sonic took this opportunity to touch her quills and brush the petals off. Amy melted into his touch and closed her eyes to relish the sensation of his warmth. "But, there's one key point you're missing Amy, it may even sound surprising from me," Amy's eyes opened as Sonic eyed the petal that rested on her nose courtesy of him brushing it off of her quills.

"And what's that?" Sonic smiled before blowing the sakura petal off her nose and they both watched it drift into the wind.

"Time."  
"T-Time?"  
"That's right Amy, _time_." Amy bit her bottom lip and looked down again. Just like he warned, isn't it a bit odd to hear something like that come out of the blue hedgehog's mouth? The same guy who's so carefree, so cocky, not chained to any responsibility that he's not willing to carry?

"I thought time was your biggest enemy?"  
"Hmm? If you're talking about me being late to those silly dates then you're missing the point." Amy shook her head with a sigh before confessing her view.

 _"I mean with time, comes age and eventually comes death."_

Sonic felt his breath hitch at his throat. Since when was the girl this deep and not so...optimistic? "Amy..."

"Ehm! Forget about what I said, let's just...er..." Sonic grabbed Amy's wrist and used his other hand to cup her cheek so she looked his way. His eyes were etched with worry and a slight bit of fear "Is there something that you're not telling me, A-Amy?" Panic was laced in his voice as the worst case scenarios came to mind.

"What? No! I'm not dying or anything like that Sonic. It's something else, just a silly reason," Sonic let out a sigh of relief, one that didn't go unnoticed by Amy but still he looked at her worryingly.  
"Whether you like it or not, you're spilling out that silly reason right here, right now." Amy took in his words for a moment and moved her wrist of his grasp so that she can hold his hand. She was able to feel his erratic pulse through his veins.

"Sonic, every day, every minute, even second, we're in danger,"  
"H-Huh?"  
"It could be an accident, it could be an illness, it could even be a crime or...it could be fate itself. We could all die any second now." Sonic's heart tightened at her words and he subconsciously squeezed her hand. "And then there's us, we fight against Eggman on a regular basis putting our lives at risk. You even fight Gods with the fate of the world in your hands. That's why...this is why..." Sonic could've swore she had a tear threatening to leak out of her glistening eyes.

"This is why I try and make sure we live life to the fullest potential," A graceful smile laid upon her lips and her eyes closed yet tears were streaking down her cheeks. "Don't you know Sonic? It's better to have loved than to have not loved at all. If anyone I care for were to leave me forever, I wouldn't want them to regret anything. Life is too short and too cruel." Sonic was now lost for words and the wind blew the sakura petals against them, engulfing them in a snowstorm of pink.

It then hit Sonic. What if Eggman gets lucky and does manage to deliver a fatal blow to him? That idiotic Doctor hasn't hesitated to kill Sonic before so why would it make a difference now? Or what if one of his friends gets killed instead? Knuckles? Tails? A-Amy? Especially Amy? She's been personally held at gunpoint before by that damn lunatic. The options are unlimited!

"So Time may not be your enemy...but it sure is mine..." Amy quietly sobbed out.

Not wanting to hear another word, Sonic wrapped the young girl with his strong arms into a tender and needy embrace. Amy's quiet tears drenched his shoulder while he let his fingers delve deeper into her soft, thin quills.

 _"Ames...I never knew you felt like this...wha- I expected this to come out of someone like Shadow! Just...how long did you have this view over time? Day in, day out, how did you cope with such heavy thoughts? Out of all things Amy! You...I never saw you as a glass half empty. You're always so full of energy and positivism that it spills out of the brims like a broken dam. You're so focused on trying to help others not have a regrettable life, you completely isolate yours. This is not...I'm not going to..." Sonic clenched his teeth and held Amy closer "Dammit! I just...you shouldn't even be feeling like this!"_

"I-I-I'm sorry." Amy uttered out. Sonic pulled away from Amy, just a bit so that he could face her. His eyes dived into hers ferociously as if searching for the right thing to say.  
"Amy, listen to me," Sonic wiped off her tears "Of course there are things that we hate about time but, have you considered about things that we can love?"

"Ames, there are many things I can thank time for. With time, comes wisdom and maturity. Time allows things to grow and possibly bloom into something beautiful- like this sakura tree we're on right now. Do you realise how much time it has spent growing and blooming every year? Heck it's still a growing tree." Sonic allowed a petal to drift into his palm and the wind blew much more gently. "Time has let me grow and meet the very people I'll never leave..." Sonic directed his tender look from the petal to Amy and the pinker of the two stared at him, awestruck.

"Seeing Tails grow from a young, vulnerable toddler to the most bravest and smartest kid I've ever met is such a great feeling. It makes me feel like...some...some sort of brother. Lets not forget about Knux! He went from all edgy and hardheaded to one of my admirable rivals. I even look up to him! Though, he's still a little temporal at times," His hand then stroked Amy's bangs and cheekily fiddled with her ear. "And I got to meet you...you were all small an' cute...wearing those over sized clothes and trying to kill anything that annoys you, heh," His thumb wiped off her oncoming tear "Now, you've grown, to such a pretty girl. You're so strong, you have such charm and such a big heart. Yes, it still baffles me at times at how you do these things...how you do this to me," Sonic brought her hand to his chest to feel his heart beat, beating in such a fast rhythm.

As if a silver lining has appeared in her view, Amy's perspective changed abstractedly. _'But of course, seeing Sonic grow from such a young hero to the brave boy he is now makes my heart soar. Not just him, but Cream, Tails, Knuckles and everyone else. I wouldn't have met them if it weren't for time itself. Even the timestones have a part in this...ironically.'_

"Chaos...that was a little mushy, too mushy, heh." Sonic chuckled, though, his hand was still tangled in Amy's quills and his heart was pumping faster than ever at his half confession. "B-B-But you get my point right? Now don't go forcing down marriages on everyone else, doing a bit of of work here and there is fine but don't push it. Wouldn't want another injured hedgehog do we?" Amy smiled at him and her face seemed to glow with radiance.

"Okay, I'll try,"  
"Just try? Come on Amy, I'm not reassured yet." Sonic joked and flicked her nose playfully.  
"Fine, I won't interfere with anyone else's love life too much. I'll focus on trying to keep mine, eheh," Sonic let out a little 'er...' at this but Amy on the other hand had one little thing she wanted to do.

"Sonic? Is it okay if...if I give you something?" She seemed so shy compared to her usual bold attitude. It's probably due to each other's confessions, Sonic supposed.  
"Sure...I guess?" Amy took a deep breath before using her fingers to guide Sonic's face to the side. The blue hedgehog didn't dare to move. Amy closed her eyes and let her trembling lips lead their way to his cheeks.

Before she knew it, Sonic clamped his hand on her lips and a mock frown was obvious on his lips. However, Amy took this as another rejection and looked away with embarrassment.  
"Amy..."  
"S-Sorry,"  
"If you're gonna kiss me, ya gotta aim right at the very least." Shock was evident on Amy's face and she stared at Sonic with bewilderment. A shy smile was present on his boyish face and both his hands made way to cup her soft face.  
"On the lips!?"

"Sshhh..." Sonic had lowered his eyelids "Just relax and let me handle this, you're trembling all over," In all honesty, Sonic used this excuse in order to make the first move. "If you're not gonna do anything for yourself, then let me do it for you. You give your love out to everyone, you have such a big heart yet you never leave enough room to love yourself, to tend to your thoughts, to heed your needs. Promise me Amy, promise me that you'll let me love you."

All of Amy's pent up emotions spilled out in the form of her tears and her body trembled. The wind allowed the sakura petals that were in the air to settle onto the ground, especially on top of Sonic and Amy. The fruity fragrance lingered causing the bubbling yet intoxicating love in both of the hedgehogs' hearts to burst.  
"I promise," Amy's voice was no more than a breath.

Sonic didn't wait any longer and bridged the gap between their lips into a soft embrace. His lips may have been just pressed against hers gently but the feelings that were exploding within their bodies were so electrifying and mesmorising. One of Sonic's hands trailed from Amy's cheek to her small waist and finally circled her back as if she's the only thing he has left. The delicious taste of each other's lips caused the older of the two to tilt his head to the side slightly and capture her bottom lip. Their bodies were bursting with warmth and their cheeks were on fire. Amy let out one tear of joy as she placed one hand against Sonic's muzzle. Finally, at long last, finally! The one selfish desire that they both yearned for from each other and now they're able to cherish it with passion and relief.

Amy has often dreamed about getting a kiss from Sonic. Whether it's straight after getting saved by Eggman or she, whisking him off of his feet, nothing could've amounted to what she's feeling. It's almost as if her whole body has lit up. Feeling bolder, Sonic parted Amy's lips back and forth sending luxurious sensations down each other's spine. He pushed his lips against hers harder till he heard her gasp and give a small a whimper. Knowing that he's pushed a little too far, Sonic parted reluctantly, both hedgehogs breathing heavily with rosy cheeks. Simultaneously, they both touched their lips to feel the same fizzing touch still there. Sonic glanced towards Amy trying not to smile like a goof.

"I should kiss you more often...I MEAN! Erm...if you don't mind?" Sonic didn't need an answer as soon as Amy sent him backwards by glomping him with a squeal. "I'll take that as a yes, huh?"  
"I've been waiting forever for a kiss from you, it was so worth it!"  
"And I'm honoured to have you take away my lips first, my lady," They both giggled at his mock gentlemanly posture and Sonic took this opportunity to press his lips against hers once again, taking her by surprise and enveloping her frame in his arms.

Once again, the feelings they felt in their first kiss came rushing back like a tidal wave but this time, it was amplified as both contributed to it strongly and passionately like a pair of experienced lovers.

"There's another thing to thank time for, right? It's thanks to time that this kiss was so worth the wait, right Amy?" Amy nodded and buried her head onto his chest with a beautiful smile adorning her lips.  
"I-I-I thank time...for letting me be able to love you Sonic,"  
"Aww, I love me too!"  
"Sonic!"  
"Hahhaha! I love you too Amy Rose, forever," The sakura petals swirled around them as they leaned their foreheads against each other with pure admiration on both of their faces. A burst of youthful joy were drizzled in their laughter.

(~x~)

"Hey Knuckles, should we let them know that we were awake throughout the whole time they were up there? Hmmm? I know I would love to see their reactions,"

"Huh? I mean-"

"Knuckles...are you crying?"

"No Batgirl! I am sweating through my eyes. See?"

"Awwwwww my little Echidna is such a softie..."

"Leave. Me. Alo-ooooone."

"Would you li-iiiiiike another kisshy wisshy to make you sm-iiiiiiile again? Oh Knuckie-Poo?"

"Rouge!"

"Can't I just use this as an excuse to kiss you again?"

"No. You have to ask for one."

"Since when did I ask? I take!"

"Wait! Ro-mmmmmmmmmppppph!"

* * *

(~x~)

* * *

 **A/N:** And I died writing this. I'm sorry if there's any grammatical or spelling errors- I haven't got the time to proof read this yet, I'm far too tired. This was more of a personal vent/perspective on things so I kinda got carried away. I see why adults are so moody at times, it's cos other adults are destroying our world! #SHADOWSHOULDRULETHEWORLD

Jaa ne~


End file.
